Demi Sanders
Demi Sanders is a 17-year-old Daughter of Hermes. Her roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Demi Samantha Sanders was born on January 1. She was born to Hermes and Vannessa Sanders. Vanessa was an employee at UPS, and she was very poor. One day at daycare, she met her two best friends, Mickey Starr and Kyle Packer. When she came back home, Vanessa was crying because Hermes had left when she was at work. Vanessa showed Demi the note that Hermes had left them. It explained that Hermes was a god and that he needed to return to Olympus. The note explained that Demi was a half-blood and it had specific directions to Camp Half-Blood. Vanessa never returned to work because she was too depressed, and she eventually was fired. Demi grew very upset because she had nobody in her life to talk to except for Mickey or Kyle. She grew very sarcastic, rough, and she was a tomboy. She always acted very tough and serious, and she was only funny around her friends. When Demi's home was attacked by monsters, Vanessa was killed, and Demi was left to get to Camp Half-Blood by herself. She followed Hermes' directions and get to Camp Half-Blood successfully, where she was claimed by Hermes. Demi's fatal flaw is her inferiority, even though she is usually independant, and the only two people that she depends on were her two best friends. She feels inferior to others, even though she hides these feelings, and she especially feels inferior to her best friend, Kyle. She dislikes others knowing about her fatal flaw, because it only makes her feel more inferior. Early Life Demi only depended on her two best friends, Kyle and Mickey. She didn't like her mother at all. Her mother was always yelling at Demi for no reason. Demi would sometimes sneak out at night to stay at Kyle or Mickey's house because she did not want to be with her mother anymore. Demi grew up as a tomboy. She always played rough and makes weapons out of the weirdest items she can find. She is also very tricky and clever. She is known for stealing things without people noticing, which made her very popular at her school. When Demi got to Camp Half-Blood, she was very excited that Mickey and Kyle were half-bloods, too. They now like to spend all of their time with each other. Appearance Demi has dirty blonde hair and eyes that change from blue to green to brown. Her hair is very curly. She has pale skin, and she is very skinny. Alliances *Mickey Starr (BFF) *Kyle Packer (BFF) Enemies *Claire Blackwell *Ivy Pines Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Demi is very quick. *Demi is very clever. *Demi can steal things in seconds without people noticing. *Demi is very resourceful. *Demi's main weapon is a sword. *Demi can sometimes have a temper. Gallery Jennette-McCurdy-Nathan-Kress-Ariana-Grande-Mathathon.jpg|Demi and her two best friends, Kyle and Mickey Sam_With_Butter_Sock.jpg|Demi's sock full of butter Ariana-And-Jennette.jpg Category:Child of Hermes Category:Camper Category:Female Category:Seventeen Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22